the_lcmc_showfandomcom-20200214-history
PlayStation Logo Information
PlayStation (Logo 1) Our first logo will start with the first PlayStation. (December 3, 1994-March 1, 2005 game, March 23, 2006 of production) Phase 1: The Sony Computer Entertainment logo No information is found here. Yet. Phase 2: The PlayStation - Friendly Harmony Logo Logo Transcript On a black background, we fade into the PlayStation logo, consisting of a giant red "P" turned clockwise over a teal-blue-yellow striped "S" which is striped horizontally. The "S" is shown lying down over the word "PlayStation" in a computerized futuristic font (or Emotion Engine, as it is called) in white. Below that, we see "Licensed by" in white over "Sony Computer Entertainment Inc.", which is over "SCEI", all in white. Variants As you'd probably guess, the copyright changes depending on the region the game was released in. For example, the byline mentioned is for use on NTSC-J PlayStation games, but PAL (European) games have "Sony Computer Entertainment Europe" and "SCEE", while NTSC-U/C (North American) games use "Sony Computer Entertainment America" and "SCEA". Multi-regional consoles (such as developer units) have no "SCEI/SCEA/SCEE" identifier. There are earlier variants of the PAL and NTSC-U/C variants respectively. The variation is in the byline; on PAL games from 1995 to early 1996, the "Europe" is in brackets/parentheses, while on NTSC-U/C games from 1995 to 1996, the byline says "Sony Computer Entertainment of America". Starting in 1996, the "of" is removed. On pretty much all the original PlayStation consoles released outside of Japan, when the above logo appears, a TM sign appears next to "PlayStation". On the Japanese consoles, the PSone, PlayStation 2 and PlayStation 3, a registered trademark sign appears next to the "PlayStation" logo. On some games, the logo cuts off while the PlayStation sound can still be heard fading out. Some games have the logo actually fading out rather than cutting to black. Some games have the logo cutting straight to the first visual of the game, with no blank screen in between. This happens on the PAL version of TOCA Touring Car Championship (where it cuts straight to the piracy warning) and KKND: Krossfire (where it cuts straight to the copyright screen), among others. When the Fearful Harmony plays (only on Playstation consoles with added modchips), the SCEI logo plays as usual, but a deformed version of said logo combined with an even more deformed version of the Playstation logo appear on a black background, along with a jumble of letters. In the "LCMCdotEXErules2: The Creepypasta Game", the PlayStation logo has the fadeout, however static flickers towards the end, and then the actual logo replaces the PlayStation. The info "Sony Computer Entertainment America" is replaced with "LCMC Productions Incorporated Australia" and "SCEI/SCEA/SCEE" is replaced with "Introduction by Gawain Hale Films upon request".1 Visual Effects and Sound Effects The fading in of the PS logo followed by the byline appearing after the PS logo appears, concluding with the PlayStation logo fading in. Otherwise, none. Music Used A synthesized whoosh, followed by a real fast chime arpeggio, then five synth-flute notes (which is actually one single chime slowed down). When played on a PlayStation/PSone with a disc inserted when the power has been turned on, the audio from the first Sony Computer Entertainment logo can be heard fading out over this logo; this doesn't happen when a disc is booted up from the menu or on a PlayStation 2 or 3. Various Ways This Can Be Altered On some games, the sound cuts off abruptly at the last note, with either the logo doing so at the same time, shortly after the sound has cut off, or shortly before the sound cuts off. Sometimes, the sound will enter a glitched loop, usually on the last note of the PlayStation sound. A few examples of this happening are Wipeout, Wipeout 2097 (WipeoutXL in North America), Gran Turismo, Formula 1, Formula 1 '97 (and the latter game's Championship Edition), Medal of Honor (1999), Medal of Honor: Underground, Grand Theft Auto, Grand Theft Auto 2 (worded as "GTA2"), Destruction Derby RAW, some (if not all 5) of the Namco Museum volumes (Volume 2 is one of them that has this strange glitch), Ridge Racer (the 1994 arcade game, released for the PlayStation in Japan and North America on the same dates the said console launched in the said countries but the console came out on different dates in the countries; see below) and countless other titles, PAL region demo discs from before late 1997/early 1998 and a few NTSC-U/C demo discs, with its audibility depending on how quickly the game loads. On rare occasions, if you put in a damaged or dirty disc, sometimes you will get a blank screen along with a much more jarring version of the PlayStation sound (nicknamed "Personified Fear"). The synthesized whoosh comes in looped (causing the whoosh to sound more heavy) and the chime sound and the five synth-flute notes are replaced with a slightly different synth-flute note sequence that is higher-pitched (this is actually the same chime sound as normal except sped up slightly). Only reported to happen on the PlayStation and PSone (if this was done on the PlayStation 2, you will get the screen saying "Please insert a PlayStation or PlayStation 2 format disc" instead). This can also happen when you insert a pirated CD-format PlayStation 2 game into the PlayStation or PSone. There are also two other error sounds: one of them is the normal sound but without the chimes and the other is the chimes playing slowly. These variants are nicknamed "Callous Venture" and "Fearful Harmony", respectively. This happens when you install a certain mod-chip into the console. Availability Introduced in Japan on December 3, 1994, in North America on September 9, 1995, in Europe on September 29, 1995 and in Oceania on November 15, 1995. This appears after the first Sony Computer Entertainment logo when you turn a PS/PSone machine on with a PSX disc inside, but it also comes after the second SCE logo if you have a PSX disc inside a PS2 when that console is turned on. It is also seen on the PSP after you select a game from the system's boot menu (in the "PlayStation Network" section). You also see this after the fourth and fifth SCE logo when a PSX disc is inside a PS3 when that console is turned on.Strangely enough, on very early Japan-region PlayStation consoles, if an NTSC-U or PAL region game is booted up on the system (either by swap trick or modification chip), it will actually skip this logo animation entirely, instead loading the game straight from either the first Sony Computer Entertainment logo (if booted from the moment the power is switched on) or from the menu screen (if booted from the menu). Rare for the "Personified Fear" variant, this only happens if the PS1 is having issues reading the disc. Extremely rare for "Fearful Harmony"/"Callous Venture", this may happen if your PS1 is modchipped and is trying to read a foreign disc. The Scare Factor Well, overall the average is Medium, but that depends on the various issus: Original Version: Low to Medium, due to the music. However, this is a favorite of many. See below for different versions! "Callous Venture"/"Fearful Harmony": High to Nightmare. The chime-less PlayStation sound may not be that bad (if not a bit strange), but then the chimes chillingly play slowly one-by-one about a minute later, which can be quite unnerving. The deformed PlayStation/SCEI logo while this is happening can add to the scare factor. "Personified Fear": Medium to Nightmare. The blank screen along with a tense version of the PlayStation sound can unnerve many people when they're not expecting it. References / Notes - 1 - Please be aware this is not entirely confirmed. PlayStation Videos Please Note: If they have a Medium to High ranking, watch with an adult or with caution. You may encounter damage along the way. WARNING: If you are watching a video with a Nightmare ranking, watch AT YOUR OWN RISK.